


How Chilling!

by ToodleOfDeeth



Series: 12 Days of Ficmas 2018 [3]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, but not like "our lives are in danger" broken, just a bit cold, their spaceship is broken yo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 03:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16885110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToodleOfDeeth/pseuds/ToodleOfDeeth
Summary: The heater on their ship is broken, and with no way to fix it the obvious answer is cuddling.





	How Chilling!

Three hours ago the heating system on their ship broke down, and while it wasn't necessary for their mission, without it in the orbit of a frozen outer-rim planet the going was slow.

“Are you sure I can't go through the ship to get to it?”

“If you're willing to get us both sucked out into the void then yes, go for it,” Cassian said, agitated as always. At least now he was sitting still, no longer arguing with the pilot handlers back on Hoth.

Their mission was simple enough - wait for there to be confirmed Empire activity, then get the hell out of there. The only issue was that the supposed activity wouldn't come quickly, as it was more of a ‘receiving transmissions’ base, and those kinds of places were armed to the teeth and very few people came or left.

“I wish this ship was easier to fix. That’s the issue with these thrown together stealth ships, huh?” Bodhi said, unwilling to sit in silence. Cassian grunted in reply and pulled down a stash of blankets from one of the overhead compartments, and he then threw one at Bodhi.

“We might as well wait this out though.”

“Not much point leaving without the evidence after it took so long to get here.” Bodhi reasoned.

Cassian dumped the rest of the blankets in the little seating area on their ship, the ‘couch’ that doubled as a spare bed. He sat down in the pile, drawing his hands in under his armpits and burrowing under the covers. Bodhi watched for a moment, transfixed on the way the fluff puffed up and obscured anything below Cassian’s eyes. Compared to the softness surrounding him, Cassian just seemed so innocent in contrast to his usual self

“Are you not joining? Its cold, the scanner will pick up any surface activity.”

“Joining?”

“Yes, body heat. Might as well seeing as the heating isn't going to be fixed anytime soon.”

Bodhi stood there for a brief moment, waiting for Cassian to make a joke about it or to change his mind, but no such thing came, and Bodhi forced his legs to take action and move forward to the couch.  

Awkwardly he sat down and tucked his knees underneath his chin. The space on the couch was minimal, leaving almost no space in between them, but Cassian either didn't notice or didn't care. He wrapped the blankets around himself, trying not to make eye contact as Cassian did the same, but as soon as he leant back in an attempt to relax and get some sleep a heavy lump fell onto his shoulder.

His eyes widened and he went stiff, but Cassian didn't move himself from Bodhi’s side, and eventually he gave up on the idea of moving. He could see his breath in the chilly air, so what harm could heat-sharing cause?

“Stop thinking so loudly,” Cassian grumbled, drawing himself in closer.

Bodhi, although he didn't stop thinking, stopped wondering about where this situation would lead them.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you as always for reading, and please leave comments, bookmarks, and Kudos! :)


End file.
